


Delirium

by Creatornottraitor



Series: Whumptober stories [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: #3, Delirum, M/M, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatornottraitor/pseuds/Creatornottraitor
Summary: This is based off of the the third Whumptober prompt, Delirium. I hope you enjoy!





	Delirium

He couldn't think straight, couldn't talk straight. His body felt heavy, and floaties swam in front of his eyes. Must be the new pills he took last night. They messed with his head, made it hard to speak. Whenever anyone asked what was wrong, all he could do was grunt out a responce. When Mondo tapped him on the shoulder, he felt as if he could barely move. He could feel his body giving way. Is it a fever? Is it worse? His legs crumpled beneath him, and as he lay on the floor fell asleep.

When hi eyes finally opened, he saw four concerned faces peering at him, his three friends and the Ultimate nurse, Mikan. She was talking to them, explaining....something. He couldn't follow along like he usually could. He was struggling to get words out, and when the did the were groans and other sounds. He body still felt heavy, but slightly lighter after he had slept. She was talking about somrthing that started with a d.... It was too hard to tell. He started counting the dots still swimming in frot of his eyes. Finally, the word came to him. Delirium. He was diseased. That's why he was so heavy. That's why he wasn't functioning properly.

**Author's Note:**

> This sucked. Sorry, I'm just really tired, so this is worse than normal. Here's the website I used to reaserch delirium:https://www.mayoclinic.org/diseases-conditions/delirium/diagnosis-treatment/drc-20371391


End file.
